One Order of Heartfelt Conversation
by gleefullywritten
Summary: An added scene set during Purple Piano Project, Finn and Kurt bonding while cleaning off from the food fight.


One Order of Heartfelt Conversation – Do You Want Fries With That?

Set during: S3 E1 The Purple Piano Project*

*Potential Spoilers

Characters: Finn Hudson

Kurt Hummel

Mentioning Brittney, Karofsky

Author's Note: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters.

Please review! :)

As Finn opened the door to his room after a long and rather sucky first day of school, he couldn't help but smirk as he threw down his backpack and flopped on his unmade bed. Putting his hands behind his head, he contemplated his day at school: first there had been a food fight after the Glee Club's flash mob attempt of We've Got the Beat, but it was what happened after that ill founded disaster that got him smiling.

-GLEE-

He was in the locker room trying to get meatball and some form of vegetable he couldn't identify (cause let's face it who eats those things anyway) out of his hair when Kurt came up behind him. "Remind me to _never_ eat the lunches at this school _ever again_. Something about being covered in other people's half eaten food makes me want to intake needed nutrition intravenously."

Finn gave him a confused smirk, still looking at Kurt in the mirror while replying, "Yeah well, I don't think I'll need to buy lunch again with the amount of it in my hair, down my shirt, and in my pants; which is really grossing me out more than I thought it would."

Kurt didn't respond as he watched Finn stare at the sink a moment before coming back from a brief trip down a lane only Finn Hudson could ponder and continue like nothing had ever happened. The look of disgust and mild affection Kurt gave him was missed entirely as Finn went back to trying to clean himself off. After a moment Kurt sighed and gestured for his brother to turn around, "Get the food out of my impeccable hair my giant friend and I'll try to get your shirt clean. After all, blue in any shade is an agreeable color to compliment your skin tone when it isn't covered in bits of cheese. Or on second thought that might be carrot."

Finn wordlessly started carefully cleaning off his brother, not bothered in the least that they might look a pair of monkeys grooming each other. After the two brothers started to look somewhat normal again he said rather hesitantly, "Bet you thought that the days of your outfit being destroyed were behind you what with Karofsky gone."

Kurt looked up from his brother's shirt before noticing that Finn wasn't making eye contact with him. Kurt shrugged, "Fashion dies for no man. Besides, just because one bully is gone doesn't mean there aren't more waiting around the next corner."

Finn rolled his eyes and violently turned back to the sink, as he leaned against it he yelled, "I hate that you have to think that way! That you have to live in fear, wondering what new terror you're going to have to experience! I mean, a food fight with the Glee Club as its target isn't an attack on you personally but still, it sucks dude."

Kurt smiled sweetly, his voice somehow sounding warm and patient at the same time, "Finn, the fear is still there, but you know what makes me forget about that – even for a moment? I forget about fearing people when I see you walking down the hall. Knowing that my brother will do whatever it takes to protect me is what allows me to get through the day."

When Finn didn't respond Kurt continued, "I also know that the Glee Club will look out for me. Sure, Brittney might have to be reminded that I'm not an elf trying to steal her cookies, but I know that you are all there for me. That helps more than you know."

Finn smiled and finally turned around to face his brother again, "Yeah man. I've got your back lil' bro. Anytime."

"I'm older than you."

"But you're short."

Kurt rolled his eyes before ending the familiar argument and going back to the task at hand, "Please tell me there is a _clean_ extra shirt in your locker for me to wear for the rest of the day. And I mean _clean _Finn Hudson."

-GLEE-

Finn opened his eyes to realize that he must have fallen asleep after flopping on his bed. He was about turn over and continue his nap when a knock on the door got his attention.

Turning over he saw Kurt in the doorway holding a laundry basket, "Hey."

Kurt smiled, "I was going to burn these clothes since they smell like a dumpster, and there is no way I ever want to smell that revolting smell again in this lifetime, until I decided that if anyone could get them clean and presentable again I could. Where are yours?"

Finn leaned down to grab his backpack, taking out the plastic bag with his dirty clothes. The plastic bag had been Kurt's idea. At first he didn't understand why Kurt insisted they put them in there but he had to admit, his locker and book bag didn't smell gross; totally a bonus.

As he emptied the content of the bag into Kurt's waiting basket he noticed that Kurt hadn't changed out of Finn's extra gym clothes. "Hey, why aren't you in clothes that are more your style yet?"

Kurt was confused for a moment before looking down at his current and less than ideal ensemble. "Oh, well Finn Hudson, as drab and as huge as they are, they are actually surprisingly comfortable. No worries, I'll have them washed, pressed, folded, and back to you before you know it, along with these sustenance covered articles."

Finn replied forcefully, "Dude, I don't want any articles to read, I just wondered when you were going to start looking like my brother and not a smaller version of me with a weird hair style."

Kurt shook his head as started to make his way down the stairs to the laundry room. As he was about half way down he stopped as he heard Finn's voice from above, "Seriously though, if you want you can keep the gym clothes, I have a lot more where those came from since I've played so many sports."

Kurt smiled fondly and continued down the stairs, wondering how he could have been lucky enough to get a stepbrother like Finn.

The next day Finn found his clothes lying on his bed, which when Finn thought about it was made. A note was lying on top of the clothes; leaning down Finn picked it up to read the words:

"_I've got your back too big bro."_


End file.
